How'd you end up here?
by xxhummingbird
Summary: Matt's got a new roommate, and he's been having bad dreams. When his roommate asks, he tells his story.


SECOND STORY! Holidays… that means my brain actually decides to work! And well, this is what I came up with instead of working on my history speech :3

Disclaimer: I don't own DEATH NOTE ;~;

This is just a story about Matt Jeevas and Mello… AGAIN… except, no own character this time. Just those two, and maybe mentions of L and Near.

***

I rolled over in my sleep. My once peaceful dreams had been disturbed by the sudden memories flooding back of the first day I'd meet Mello. The memories weren't peaceful. I could clearly see everything that had happened that day. As if it were one of those out of body experiences, as they called them. It felt has if I were floating high above the scene. Watching each person. I saw myself standing still on the side of the road. I must have been seven, at least, I was so young. I watched myself glanced once up each ends of the long road, before turning to face the elder boy who stood away from the road with two at his side.

"Go on! You're testing yourself!"

His voice was gruff, mean. I had almost forgotten it. My gaze then shifted back toward myself standing on the road. What was I thinking? A test to enter the stupid neighbourhood gang? I watched. Two steps… three steps… almost enough to find myself standing in the centre of the road. My eyes were locked on the car speeding down the road. Though the one I saw of myself wasn't paying any attention. The yelling coming from the bullies' mouth blocked out any other sound.

I felt like screaming out.

_Move your ass! You're going to get fucking killed!_

The car came closer, the one on the road was totally obvious. He was now kneeling down, picking something up off the ground. Then he was standing. His body turned toward the car. A look of pure shock marking his young face. Like a fox caught in the headlights. Then… I jolted awake.

The room had returned. No images of the accident. I lifted my hand to my head and wiped the sweat from my brow. Thank god… it was just a dream. I was back in my familiar room at Wammy's house. I was fifteen. So years had passed since the accident that almost took my life. I hadn't really spoken to anyone about it, besides Wammy and L.

"Hey… Matt? You alright?"

I blinked. I had almost forgotten that I had a new roommate. Though in the two months I'd known him, I hadn't expected that he'd ask if I were alright. I hesitated before glancing across the room to his side of the room. What was I suppose to say. _Yeah, I'm fine… _But then I'd just get a reply of, _You're a liar._

"You were yelling out… _Move your ass! You're going to get fucking killed!_" he quoted what I'd screamed in my dream, perfectly.

"Oh… you heard that…" I murmured, pulling my pillow over my face, "It was just a dream"

"I'm sure it was… so what happened?"

I sat up, the pillow falling from my face and hitting the ground with a thump. This had to be a dream too. Mello hadn't shown any emotion of caring me since we'd become 'friends'. I bet he even felt forced to talk to me, seeing we shared a room. I glanced toward him, a look of surprise across my face. Mello stared back for a second before rolling his eyes and rolling over to go back to sleep.

"It was just a question… we're friends right, so you can tell me anything, but if you're going to be all hesitant about me being nice, then I'll just go back to sleep" he answered, his voice giving off hints of offence.

I sighed quietly, "Alright… I haven't told anyone… mainly because it just skips my mind, and only L and Wammy know"

Mello sat up, "You'd much rather tell the robot and old man stories, but not me" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Continue"

I hesitated once again. My life story wasn't vaguely interesting to me. But to others, they found it to make a bond between them. For some weird reason. I'd heard Mello's story. He'd told it to me the first day we met. Though he probably felt forced to do that as well.

"Well…" I started with that, I wasn't one to tell stories, so I wasn't good at it. "I grew up being a smart kid… and I stood out at school. I never felt as if I fit in. So I took wild chances and joined the street gang or whatever you wanna call it. We had this leader, he was a total idiot. I can't remember what his name was… hell - - - I can't remember most of it. But you know those tests… that they make you do" I glanced toward my new friend.

He stared back for giving a slight nod, "All too well" he answered.

I nodded slightly before returning to my story, my gaze dropping to the bed I sat upon. "Well I didn't really have a choice, I wanted to fit in, and I was going to take any length to get it that way. But of course, things like that don't happen without some kind of result. He made me go to this house… where there was something he needed and I was the one to go get it." I paused to shake my head, "I was half way across the road. Not really paying attention. The kid was yelling at me, so I was distracted. Anyway, I was half way across the road, before I found a pair of goggles" my gaze travelled toward the desk against the wall, where the goggles I'd found that day sat.

Broken and twisted from the accident. I frowned slightly before capturing a glimpse of Mello reaching over and snatching the broken goggles from their resting place. "H-Hey…" I stuttered, reaching out the take them back but was too late.

"These them?" Mello arched a brow, his gaze locked on me before he put the goggles back.

"Yeah…" I glanced toward them.

For some reason, they meant a lot to me, and with Mello's swift action I panicked for the short second. I exhaled as I saw that they were still in their somewhat perfect condition, without breaking further. I glanced back toward Mello, before my gaze dropped back to the bed.

"Uhm… There was a car…" I let my voice fad as those memories from my dreams came back slowly. Creeping back from the dark corner I've shoved them into, trying to forget. "And my parents…"

Mello cut him off, "So… let me guess… you were in the middle of the road, the knuckle head that you are… and - - -"

"I was hit by the car… they didn't even see me. Then I remember hearing people shouting, and then I felt the pain. I couldn't move. I was stressing out, screaming out to someone to help me. I wasn't sure where I was… what had happened. I could see smoke, I could small gas, then I saw the explosion. At first, I thought it had just been some idiot speeding, but when I woke up in the hospital days later, it was Watari that shared the news with me."

Mello went silent and stared. His expression blank as he listened to the short story of a life. I watched him for a second before taking a breath. I wasn't sure where to start after that, I'd basically spoke of the accident, and the days following had been lost in the coma I'd been in.

"And… well that is how I ended up here. I am somewhat thankful that it all happened. If it hadn't, I wouldn't be here, and I still wouldn't have been original like all the other kids. Here I fit in. It's everything I dreamed for and I am happy. You're here, you are someone I can connect with" I shrugged, "I'm glad you're my friend, Mello"

Mello grinned his cocky grin before doing a lazy army style salute, "Yeah yeah, whatever Matt. As long as you're happy, I'll agree" he shrugged, "Now, thanks for the bedtime story, I'm going to sleep"

***

Note: Ending kind of sucks, it's late and my brain reaches its stage where writer's block comes in and doesn't go away. But, I had to end the story or I'll forget why I am writing it and it won't make sense!!!


End file.
